


Hulking

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the escape from Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulking

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts. My first 25 random words were all dedicated to the Rogues, but that has been accomplished, so I might be branching out to other fandoms I enjoy too. For now I still love writing Hobbie though, so thought that I might give him some more time.

The last thing he remembered, before the snow speeder plunged into the snow below, was the hulking shadow of an AT-AT. Then there was bone crushing cold and the sound of blasters. He thought that it was the end for him, so when he woke later on a medical transport he was very surprised. There were many others in the medical bay and every spot of free space seemed to be filled with loose gear or people from the hasty evacuation.

He grabbed one of the med techs as soon as he could though, “What happened, do you know if everyone got away?”

“Lay back down, pilot.” The tech looked harried and she checked his medical forms quickly as she answered, “From what I’ve heard almost everyone got out but they are awaiting confirmation on a few. Some of the other Rogues got you to us just before the ship got clearance, but I can’t tell you where they are now.”

He glanced around the room, not seeing anyone he had flown with. Most of the other people sharing the med ward seemed to be there for frostbite and minor injuries. “Will I be able to rejoin them soon?”

“As soon as we arrive at the rendezvous location there will be transfers of personnel. I think that you can be moved to the ship your squadron will be assigned to, but I’m not sure which ship that will be yet. I can put in a request for information if you’d like.” She glanced at him, and he nodded quickly. “Things are somewhat disorganized right now, but Command is working on it.”

“Thanks.” He relaxed back against the bed, as impatient as he felt he knew that the techs wouldn’t be able to give him the peace of mind that would only come from seeing his friends. Hobbie could hear the tech moving on, checking with other patients and their quiet voices soothed him back to sleep.

When he woke again it felt as though a lot of time had passed, but he couldn’t be sure when there wasn’t a time display in sight. The lights were low, and he seemed to be the only one awake, but some of the people who had been there earlier were gone already. A noise at the door caught his attention and he looked up to see Wes Janson smirking down at him.

“I came to break you out of here, if you’re up for it.” He held out some clothes and glanced around the room. “Not much privacy, but you’d better change quickly.”

Hobbie took the clothing with a shrug, “Like we aren’t used to the lack of privacy everywhere in the fleet?” Wes steadied him as he wavered slightly, getting to his feet seemed like it should have been easier, and he changed out of the medical scrubs as Wed kept a lookout.

“Wedge found you listed for this ship, so we thought that we’d better come and get you. We’re still trying to figure out what the next plan is going to be, but there is a problem. Luke hasn’t shown up yet, and the Millennium Falcon hasn’t reported in either. Wedge has temporary command of the Rogues until we hear something about Luke, and he wants us all together.” Wes took Hobbie’s elbow and steered him toward the hall, “They let me take a shuttle to get you, and we have to make another stop so we can pick up Tycho. I don’t know if he’s been told anything, or what else you’ve heard, so maybe it’d be best to let Wedge get you both up to speed at the same time.”

Hobbie could see that Wes was worrying about Luke’s absence, so he just nodded and let himself be lead toward the hanger. He didn’t want to ask about the rest of the Rogues; who was still with them, who else they lost. “Tycho is okay?”

“Yeah, but he’s still on the ship he was escorting, and hanger space is scare at the moment so the X-wings need to stay put for now. It might be a problem if we have to scramble to defend the fleet, but that was the decision from Command.” He waved to a deck officer to get their attention and they started walking toward the shuttle, “I didn’t send a message to Tycho so he doesn’t know we’re on our way. I’m hoping we get to wake him too.”

“I doubt he’ll be in a compromising situation, so don’t get your hopes up.” Hobbie shook his head, “And no pranks either, I’m not up for that.”

“Spoilsport.” Wes laughed, “No pranks, I guess. Come on, I’ll get clearance, and you get on board so you can sit down before you fall.”


End file.
